Maybe a Saint
by Tundra Warrior
Summary: Tessa, a young Cryomancer of the Lin Kuei, is sent to train under the exorcist, John Constantine. With her comes a creature, John had never dealt with before.


A/N: This whole story came to me from a what if question. What if Constantine took a new student? And what if his new student was a member of the Lin Kuei and the seventh child of a seventh child? I'm a huge fan of Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat and also a book series called _The Last Apperentice, _but I decided to only do the Mortal Kombat with a hint of _The Las Apperentice_. You'll see more about Tessa later, but I'm starting with Constantine's pov.  
~Slender's Oldest.

[Maybe a Saint][Chapter One: Lin Kuei]

Constantine stepped closer to the edge of the street. Chas had been dead for all of... A few days. Not that the exorcist care. A small short heh came from his chest. What was he talking about? The kid had become something like a friend to John. although, his death wasn't in vain. The Spear of Destiny was save, along with Angela. Wait-

"What the Hell?" John mentally slapped himself. Why was he walking back to his apartment? "Damn..." He shook his head and called out, raising a hand. "Taxi!" Nothing. He cursed more under his breath. Then, "Taxi!" One pulled over to in front of him and he got in. When he did, he noticed that someone else had too. It was a younger woman, no older than twenty-one. She was dressed in a pale blue short-sleeved kimono and black dress pants with dress slippers on her feet. Her long dark hair touched her shoulders and blue-grey eyes hide behind her black wire glasses. A black glove was on her left hand with an odd pale blue symbol drawn on it. The lady noticed him first.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She had a small unplacible accent in her voice. "I'll got out."

"No, it's fine." John spoke as she started to get out. "I'm sure. That he'll take us both."

"Alright." She shut the door relcutantly.

"Where are you going?" John leaned forward and gave the driver his address. Then the lady did the same.

"221 Baker Street." The exorcist mentally laughed at that. Although his place was a street over from hers, the cab driver drove to his place first. The whole fifteen minute ride was in silence.

"Okay. Get out." He said, rudely. The lady paid him and slide out the cab with Constantine. The driver sped off.

"Great."

"Thanks." Constantine muttered. She held her hand out to him.

"You're welcome. I'm Tessa Tesla." He regarded her hand with his dark eyes.

"John. John Constantine." He didn't shake her hand and she let it drop back to her side.

"I guess, I'll see you around."

"I doubt it." Movement got his attention. A half-breed demon. What did it want? Its eyes went to Telsa. For a moment, his mind flashed back. To Chas and then to Angela. Then the conscious that he _normally_ didn't listen to told him to walk he home. That it wouldn't kill him. That half-breed had to be after her. That it might try to possess her. "Hey, let me walk you home." Tessa looked doubtful, but she agreed.

"Okay. Sure." The half-breed got closer until-

Tessa spun around.

"Show yourself!" The temperature of the air dropped severally. Constantine's breath came out in white clouds, but it did as she ordered. He looked like an ordinary business man, but John knew better. So, it seemed, did Tessa. She gave a low growl. "What do you want?" He looked at her and then looked at Constantine.

"Pretty thing, isn't she?" The temperature dropped more. "Oh, dear. It seems I've angered her." Confused, John looked at her, and was startled to see that... Ice was creeping along the ground by her feet. How? She was human! "Foolish Lin Kuei."

"Lin Kuei?" He looked at her.

"My master sent me to become a student of John Constantine." Tessa stated, not moving her gaze. "But now that the cat is out of the bag," The ice reached the half-breed's feet and rapid climbed up its legs. "Why don't you go back to Hell?" The ice stopped, covering it entirely.

"Why?" Constantine asked.

"Your reputation as an exorcist proceeds you." She did a round house and shattered the half-breed. "My master wants you to teach me as an exorcist."

"And why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because...you don't have any say in this."

"I have no say?" The exorcist stood at his full hight. "I have ever say." He glared down at the youth. "What if I say no? Who could make me change my mind?"

"I could." A new voice spoke.

A/N: Chapter One. I hope this is an okay length. I wa wonder who just showed up. ~Slender's Oldest


End file.
